The Best friend
by Miss Hyuuga
Summary: Neji is hospital after a mission went terribly wrong. Tenten is determined to nurse him back to health but what will happen after he discovers her secret.


Hey, so here is another Nejiten. I just love them. Hope you like this one, I know I do :)

* * *

><p>Tenten sprinted down the passage, not giving a damn who she knocked over in the process. Tears ruined her clear eyesight as they streamed down her porcelain face. Her eyes were red and puffy, as if she had been crying for hours. She soon came to a halt as she saw Sakura. Sakura could see the pain and worry Tenten was drowning herself in.<p>

"How is he?" Tenten asked quickly with fear in her voice. "Is he very critical?"

"We have managed to stabilise him… If he had arrived a few minutes later… It would have been too late."

Tenten was relieved. "Can I see him? Is he asleep?"

"He is asleep now. The deep gash in his stomach caused a lot of damage to his system. Tenten, you are his best friend, make sure he doesn't strain himself or do anything drastic. You can see him now if you wish to. It's the last room down the corridor. I have to go now, other patients to attend to. Take care, bye."

And off she went.

Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba went on an A-ranked mission to capture a missing-nin, but it all went terribly wrong. The missing-nin had a group with him and they all had attacked them. Shikamaru had fractured his ankle and broken his arm. Kiba had broken his leg and had three fractured ribs and a deep cut on his upper arm. The worst out of them was Neji. He had broken his right leg, fractured five ribs, had a deep, long cut in his abdomen, which almost cost him his life and he was covered with cuts and wounds. Akamaru was okay but had injured all his legs. A group of Anbu's had found them and rushed them back to Konoha hospital.

As soon as Tenten had heard what had happened, she had left everything and rushed to the hospital.

Just as she turned to go visit Neji, she saw Gai sensei and Lee.

"Hi guys, do you want to visit Neji with me?" she asked quickly.

"No, it is okay Tenten, you can go first. Gai sensei and I have to do something first." Lee replied, he knew how Tenten felt about Neji and wanted to give her some time with him.

"Oh, okay. See you later then." She replied as she wiped her tears away and left.

She stood for two minutes in front of Neji's door, not having the courage to enter. Finally, she opened it and went in. There he was, sleeping soundly, looking like a cute baby.

As she walked up to him, she had realised how injured he was. However, she was shocked when she saw the huge blood stain on his stomach. Tears began to build up in her eyes again. She then took a chair that was in the corner, brought it right next to his bed, and sat down.

She stared at him for a few moments as the information processed in her head. She saw all the scars on him, all the dry blood and all the machines that helped him survive. She took her finger and began tracing along his face. She started with his forehead and then went down to his eyebrows, his eyes, his nose and then his jawline.

The sudden feeling of having someone touch him had woken Neji up but he hadn't opened his eyes.

Tenten continued to do this as she snuffled.

"Why… Why do you do this to me, Neji? You always hurt me, especially by hurting yourself. You have no idea how much you mean to me, how much I need you…how much I love… you. To think that, you almost didn't make it… It breaks my heart seeing you in such pain." She whispered as she stroked the scar on his cheek.

She then got up and left not knowing that Neji had heard every word she had uttered. After she left, Neji had opened his eyes and tried to sit up, but failed. He winced in pain. He was shocked, firstly because he had never been injured so badly before and secondly because of what Tenten had said. That night Neji had a lot to think about.

In the next few days, Neji began to heal nicely. He could soon start to move his leg and then stand up. Tenten would visit him everyday, but none of them spoke about what happened that day, although Neji began to look at her with new eyes. She would bring him his favourite food and magazines. She would also help apply ointment to his wounds and change his clothes. He could see how much she cared about him, even though she was his best friend. The things she would do for him, not even best friends would do. She was there for him every step of the way. She wanted to be involved in everything.

It has been a full month and Neji has almost fully recovered. All his wounds have healed, especially his deep cut. He could walk now with the help of crutches and could now go home. Tenten had gone to the Hyuuga mansion to ask for permission to allow Neji to stay over by her so that she could help him recover fully. Hiashi, knowing how close they were, allowed it.

When Neji had heard about this, he was astonished. Firstly, because Hiashi allowed it and secondly, because Tenten had taken up such a big responsibility. He was now convinced that she was sincere and serious about making him well. Unconsciously, Neji began to fall for his best friend. He began seeing her in different light. All the small things she would do made him fall even harder for her. The way she would cook for him and help him with his physiotherapy. It made him feel only one thing for her. Love.

After a few days of thinking, Neji decided to tell Tenten how he felt about her. He was certain she was the one. He had asked her to go shopping so that he could prepare a surprise for her. The thing was that Neji wasn't very good at expressing himself so he decided to keep it simple.

Using Tenten's cookbook, he made her favourite Chinese Buns and Sesame Dumplings, which both came out well. After all, he was the genius from the Hyuuga clan. He then laid the table with two plates, two glasses and two red strawberry scented candles with a bunch of lilies on the side.

When Tenten had returned, she was dumbfounded. Neji took the bags from her hand and told her to go freshen up quickly.

"So what's the occasion, Neji? What's all this about?" she asked as she sat down.

"Oh, nothing really. I just thought that I should say thank you for all did for me." Neji replied quickly with a slight blush.

"Aww, Neji. That's sooo sweet of you." She cooed.

"It is? Thanks, Tenten. Let's eat now."

"Oh my gosh Neji, you made my favourites! You the best, I love you man!" Tenten yelled with joy, causing Neji to blush more. She had being dying to eat some Chinese buns lately.

"Uhm speaking about love… Tenten, there is something I wish to tell you." Neji interrupted as they ate.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" she asked while smiling.

"Well firstly, thanks for being there for me and helping me recover. I will never forget what you have done for me." He said gratefully.

"It's no problem. I mean, you are my best friend. I will always be there to help you." She said and continued to eat.

"Tenten, these past few days, I have been thinking a lot, about everything, about me recovering, about our friendship. While doing that I realised that, I have developed a feeling I have never had before. It's a good feeling, don't get me wrong. Well you see, it has something to do with you…Tenten, I am in love you. It all started when I heard what you said to me in the hospital. Since then, I have been watching you and admiring everything you have done for me. You make me happy. I love you." Neji said quietly.

Tenten just sat there, her mouth stuffed with food, looking at him with huge eyes. She was speechless. Soon she swallowed and recuperated from the minor shut down her brain just had. This was the first time she never had a comeback.

"What? What did you just say? Can you please repeat it?" Tenten asked slowly, not sure if she heard him correctly.

"I said… I… love… you… Tenten." Neji repeated slowly.

"Wait, did you just say earlier that you heard what I said in the hospital?"

"Yes, I did."

"OMG, me and my big mouth." She shouted as she covered her mouth and blushed.

"So… Tenten… don't you have something to say?" Neji asked as he put a piece of dumpling in his mouth, trying to act composed.

"Oh err… yeah. I… err… love you too, Neji." She murmured with a flustered face and unknowingly messed some sauce on her face as she placed a piece of dumpling in her mouth.

"Tenten you got some… No, not there, upper. Wait let me do it." He said as leaned forward and wiped it off.

'Perfect.' He thought to himself and chuckled. 'She is just perfect and that is why I love her.

* * *

><p>So there it is.<p>

Reviews would be much appreciated :)


End file.
